Death the Kid's Orange Haired Problem
by TheHedgehogGiraffe
Summary: Death the Kid wakes up one day to find a strange girl sitting on his window sill. (Don't judge by crappy summary.)
1. Meeting and Falling

Chapter 0.1

Death the Kid woke at 8:00, as was per usual. He made his bed so that it was perfectly symmetrical on the left and right and then walked over to the large floor-to-ceiling window at his bedside. He threw open the drapes to admire the glorious symmetry of the rising sun. Instead, he found a girl sitting on his window sill.

Her back was to him so he only saw her red-orange hair, pulled into a thick braid. She looked slender and appeared to be drawing in a sketchbook.

"Ahem." Kid coughed, making the girl whirl around in surprise. The movement disrupted her position on the sill, and she plummeted downward. All Kid could do was watch with horror and panic as she fell three stories down. Then, much to his shock, the girl caught on to a lower balcony and swung herself up and over the railing, landing quite safely on the other side. He ran out of his room and down the stairs, pelting down the hallway. He flung open the door to the room the girl had landed in. When she heard the resounding bang of the door, the girl whirled around to face him.

He noticed something about her immediately. Her red-orange hair covered only her left eye. This girl was unsymmetrical.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" she yelled at him. "This is the best view in the city and just when I decide to sketch it, you've got to make me jump off the ledge!" Kid was finding it hard to listen to her tirade.

"Why is her hair like that? Is she trying to bug me? Not symmetrical, not symmetrical, not symmetrical! I must fix it!" he thought, inching closer to her every second. Within a few moments he was on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

"Hey! What are you doing, weirdo! Get off me!" the girl yelled, obviously more annoyed than upset. Kid payed her no attention, all of his concentration focused on her bangs. He brushed them down into her face and then evenly parted them in the center, making sure that there was exactly 44 pieces of hair on each side. He plucked out the rest. "Ow! Hey, who gave you permission to start messing with my hair? Get off, that hurts!"

Kid stood up and looked at her in satisfaction, his golden eyes gleaming.

"You are now perfectly symmetrical!" he informed her, grinning. She looked confused but simply rolled her eyes. Then she sighed and walked out of the room and up the stairs. "Where are you going?" Kid asked, puzzled.

"To finish my sketch, Symmetry Boy. It was going quite well until you scared me." she said simply, continuing up the stairs. When she was out of his sight, she brushed her hair back over her left eye.

It wasn't until she was gone that Kid realized how striking her cerulean blue eyes were. And that he hadn't asked her name.

Chapter 0.2

Kid ran up the stairs, catching the girl by her wrist as she walked down the hall. She looked behind her curiously, and Kid raised his hands in front of his face, signaling for her to wait.

"What's your name?" he asked, out of breath from running up stairs. "And what happened to your hair?!"

"Myra. Myra Thorn." she answered, smiling at him for the first time, and ignoring his second question. Kid nodded, looking thoughtful.

"I've never seen you at Shibusen. What class are you in?" he asked, looking at her. Myra shook her head, her smile turning into a smirk.

"I don't go to Shibusen. In fact, I don't go anywhere. I'm a street rat." she said it so calmly, like it was no big deal. But for some strange reason, Death the Kid believed that it was.

"A street rat? You mean...you don't have a home?" he asked. Myra just looked at him, the smirk growing bigger.

"Yes Sherlock, that's exactly what I mean. Being the prince of Death City, I thought you would know what a street rat is. There's enough of us, after all. Street rat- a homeless person that usually resides in ally ways with other homeless people." she said sarcastically, exaggerating the word "prince".

"Well, you could live here if you wanted to." Kid said, almost tentatively. At that, Myra's expression turned from one of amusement to one of anger.

"Forget it. I don't want or need your pity. I'm fine with the life I lead, and I don't need anyone's help. In fact, it would be best if you forgot me." she said, whirling around to fully face him. But instead of saying anything more she walked past Kid, and down the stairs. Kid let her go. There was no point in asking her to stay when he had just met her. He simply stood there, hearing the front door slam shut. Then, he remembered something. He walked down the hall and into his room, looking to the window to watch the sunrise.

But somehow, it didn't feel the same.


	2. Life of Rags and Sketchbook Memories

Chapter 1.1/From Myra's 1st POV

I walked blindly down the street, muttering to myself. Sure I looked like a head case, but I really didn't care.

"Stupid weirdo...who does he think I am? I said street rat, not charity acceptee! 'You could stay with me', please! It's not like I asked!" As I continued with my quiet tirade,

I made my way through back alleys. I stopped at a little sign nailed to the back of an Italian restaurant. "Night Way" it read, and I turned onto the dirt paved pathway. As I continued down the alley, I passed a scruffy man with dead looking eyes. "Hi Mr. Williams. Got anything good for me?" I asked good naturedly. The old man nodded and showed me a gray blanket, unriddled by mold. I passed him a couple bills, taking the blanket. He gave me a weak smile as I walked away, clutching my new treasure. As I made my way, the alley became more populated, and I was frequently called out to. I returned the shouts promptly, knowing that when you lived like I did, you needed friends. Scuffles broke out often, and if you had no friends, you were the loser. That was guaranteed.

"Ah, Myra!" a woman called out from the shadow of a building. I turned towards her and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Well, I wondered where you had been? The market?" she asked, cautiously twirling her dirty mouse brown hair between her fingers.

"No ma'am. I've just been around Death City. Got to know your domain, yes?" I answered politely. The woman nodded and slunk farther into the dark corner. Many of the people here were wary, or at least nervous, around their "neighbors". I tried to bring them out of their shells a bit, but when you lived in a back alley way and slept in self-made tents or shopping carts, it was difficult. But this was my place, and I really didn't want it any other way.

Or so I thought at the time.

Chapter 1.2/3rd POV

Kid stood in front of the mirror in the Death Room at Shibusen.

"Hey Kiddo, how are ya?" Death asked in his odd voice. Kid just shrugged his shoulders, instantly worrying his father. Kid usually gave a verbal response, he was just too well brought up not to. This new behavior meant that he was either too tired to form words or that something was on his mind. "Aw, what's wrong Kiddo?" he asked, his goofy voice preventing him from showing concern.

"I don't know, Dad. It's nothing really, just..." Kid trailed off the sentence reluctantly.

"Just what Kiddo? It's fine." the elder shinigami asked, now interested.

"Well...I just... How do you help someone who doesn't want the help you're offering?" Kid asked, finally relenting.

"Ah! Well Kiddo, it's just a matter of making them see that they need help. Sometimes the people that need help the most are the ones who are the most reluctant to admit it." Death replied, uncharacteristically serious. Kid nodded and excused himself, meeting Liz and Patty outside the Death Room.

"What was that all about, Kid?" Liz asked while Patty babbled about giraffes.

"My father just wanted my opinion on a matter is all." Kid replied, not exactly sure why he was lying to Liz. 'Well,' he consoled himself, 'it's not a complete lie. It was just the opposite.' He conversed with Liz during the short walk to Gallows Mansion, Patty occasionally adding her own random input in the conversation. Upon arrival, Kid hurried up to his room and pulled a small sketchbook from below his bed.

He flipped to the most recent entry, a rising sun over a sleeping Death City. To him, this was the best drawing of all.

Chapter 1.3/3rd POV

Myra sighed and parted the curtains that led into the small one-room space. It was her own private part of the alley, and probably the best dwelling (if you could call them dwellings) in the strip. She laid her new blanket on a pile of others and made her way over to a small bureau, opening it with a tug. Inside was a fair amount of food, though not the best kind. It didn't matter to Myra, however, because it was food. Food is life to a street rat, or so she had told so many others. She was still rather shaken by Death the Kid's proposal, even though she would not admit it to herself.

"Is he some kind of idiot? Yeah, only someone with serious problems would invite somebody like me to live with them. Either it's some sort of mental illness or he's just stupid." she mumbled as she made her way to a bookshelf, pulling out a book at random. She settled onto the pile of blankets with her food and her book, trying to rationalize what had happened at Gallows Mansion earlier that morning. Had it been just that morning? It felt longer somehow.

But no matter how hard she tried, Myra could not rationalize what Kid had said. And just maybe somewhere in the back of her mind she didn't want to. In fact, although she would not admit it to herself at the time, she may have been intrigued by his offer.

Myra chuckled, "Yeah right."


	3. Sister and School Reluctance

Chapter 2.1/3rd POV

Death the Kid woke up late that morning. He scrambled into the bathroom, not having time to fuss over the non-symmetry of the time. He quickly dressed and hurried out of his bedroom, down the stairs, and out the front door. Liz and Patty were waiting for him, tapping their feet with impatience. Well, Liz was tapping, and Patty was jumping up and down like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Kid! Hurry up, we're going to be late for school! Or...later than we usually are." Liz yelled, muttering the last part under her breath. Kid nodded, and they set out. Of course with his shinigami hearing he had detected Liz's last statement, but he chose to spare her a lecture over symmetry today. As the three neared Shibusen, they saw a small crowd gathered in front of the school.

"What's all this about?" Liz asked Maka when they reached the group of gathered students.

"There's a new student today. I don't know her name, all I know is that she has red hair and blue eyes." Maka replied, sounding rather bored. Obviously she had been dragged here by Soul. Then Kid spotted the new student over the heads of the students assembled. What he saw made his breath catch in his throat.

"Orange and cerulean." he choked out, correcting Maka. Three pairs of eyes looked at him, two confused and one oblivious.

"What?" Liz asked, still eying him.

"Orange hair and cerulean eyes." he said, calmer now. When the others still looked at him like he was crazy, he turned away. "Excuse me!" he said and dashed into the crowd, pushing people out of the way. When he reached the edge he called out, "Myra!"

The girl didn't even glance in his direction. Instead, she kept walking, her eyes looking straight ahead. So, Kid detached himself from the crowd, running up to her. He seized her by the shoulder, turning her around to face him.

And this girl wasn't Myra. Maka had been only half right. This new girl had orange hair, but her eyes were a dull, plain blue instead of the striking cerulean of Myra's eyes.

"I don't know anyone named Myra." the girl said. It was then that Kid also discovered that she had a younger sounding voice that his enigmatic street rat. In fact, she looked younger as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." Kid stuttered as the assembled students began to laugh. He walked into the school building, his cheeks flaming, Liz and Patty close behind him. All the way through school he wondered why he had felt so compelled to go after the girl in hopes that she might have been the girl he had met the previous day. And when the bell rang to announce the end of school, he still hadn't figured it out.

Chapter 2.2/Myra's 1st POV

I walked down the sidewalk on my way to pick Chelsea up from school. Honestly, why my little sister wanted to attend school was beyond me. I was fine roaming the streets everyday, free and unbridled. Homework and classrooms were for people more fortunate than me. But, Chelsea wanted to be smarter, so I signed the permission slip. Now she was a official student of Shibusen and I could do little to keep her to myself. In my thoughts I had lost track of time and was now standing on the large stairwell that led up to the DWMA. I waited for my orange haired, blue eyed sibling to come down the stairs, but if previous occurrences were any indication, I would have awhile to wait. Just my luck that a certain someone was faster than my sister.

"Oh right, _you_ go here." I said in a rather reproachful tone. Kid was actually taken somewhat aback. That surprised me a bit.

"Yes, in fact I do. Does that bother you?" he asked, a bit sarcastically. I smirked at this, hinting none of my previous surprise.

"Not really. What bothers me is that I'll have to see your face every day because my sister is the slowest human being on the planet Earth." I replied, kidding about only half of my sentence. We continued to go back and forth like this until Chelsea came down the stairwell, half and hour after school ended. "Finally, Chelsea! If you plan on taking this long every day, I should really bring a book, or at least a script!" I exclaimed, but hugged my sister none the less.

"I'm not that slow! Professor Law wanted my to stay behind and tell him how I was getting on. He's very nice." my little sister replied, playfully punching my shoulder. At this I smiled, a genuine smile that only my sister could wrench out of me.

"That's good. So you're a..." I hinted to her to fill in the blank.

"Weapon." she replied, also smiling. "Shinigami-sama said that he would find me a technician as soon as possible. I'm a dagger, apparently! Wanna see?" she asked, and I nodded excitedly. She started to glow green and then a light of the same color enveloped her. It shrunk into a dagger sized shape and hovered in the air a bit before I took the hint. I reached out and grabbed the handle of the short blade, grasping it firmly. The green light subsided and I saw what my sister looked like in her weapon form. Her blade was a shining silver, and her hilt was black as well as her handle. I swung her around a few times, almost effortlessly.

"Wow, you're really light!" I remarked, and heard a sharp intake of breath behind me. 'Oh right, the Symmetry Kid is still here.' I thought, and turned around. "What is it?" I asked Kid, still holding my sister.

"Well," he began, "only one person should be able to handle a weapon as easily as that, and that's the weapon's technician. Which means you must be..." My sister and I both gasped in unison, and I dropped her as if I had been stung. She hit the ground with a clatter, promptly turning human again.

"No no no no no no no! I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna!" I wailed as I ran in circles, my hands on my head.

"Don't wanna what?" my sister asked, cocking her head in puzzlement. Kid and I both looked at her and said in unison,

"Go to school!"


	4. Monologues and Classroom Battle

Chapter 3.1/Myra's POV

"Go to school!" the Symmetry Kid and I said in perfect unison.

"Hey, don't copy me, you symmetry freak!" I yelled, grabbing my sister's hand and tugging her away from the school. "Not gonna go, don't wanna..." I muttered under my breath as we walked away.

"Why don't you want to go to school?" Chelsea asked, confused. I sighed and, making sure we were far enough from the school, turned to face her.

"Maybe it's because it's a place where you have absolutely no freedom and you gotta be on a stupid schedule all freaking day. I wanna be free Sis, and besides, Shibusen doesn't even have an acting program." I retorted sharply, also confused when I saw my sister smile.

"Oh, but they do. It's just that nobody's in it because of missions and such. You know, I'll bet that you could get an acting scholarship with your skills!" she bubbled, her childlike attitude showing in her facial expressions.

"How much?" I muttered. Chelsea smiled, knowing she had got me.

"All of my savings. Fifty dollars in all." she informed me, and I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but only so I can keep an eye on you and make sure your fine. I am your big sis after all." I replied, sighing again when I heard her squeal in delight.

Chapter 3.2/Myra's POV

"O serpent heart, hid with a flowering face! Did ever dragon keep so fair a cave? Beautiful tyrant! Fiend angelical! Dove-feather'd raven! Wolfish-ravening lamb! Despised substance of divinest show! Just opposite to what thou justly seem'st, a damned saint, an honorable villain! O nature, what hadst thou to do in hell, when thou didst bower the spirit of a fiend in moral paradise of such sweet flesh? Was ever book containing such vile matter so fairly bound? O that deceit should dwell in such a gorgeous palace!" I recited from memory in front of the Death Room's mirror. The monologue was from Romeo and Juliet, which I had read many times. It was a monologue done by Juliet and I had always been fascinated by it. Lord Death watched my with what I assumed was interest, because I couldn't see his face. Professor Stien watched me with boredom and the death scythe, Spirit, watched with tears in his eyes.

'How's that for a street rat, huh?' I thought, not even cracking a smile while I recited. When I was finished, the three of them clapped, albeit with different levels of enthusiasm.

"Quite good, Myra-chan. I say, your in!" Lord Death said with a goofy voice.

"Thank you sir. I'll be going to class now I suppose?" I asked, shoving my hands into my pockets. When the shinigami nodded, I turned on my heels and walked out of the Death Room. And straight into Death the Kid.

"How did it go?" Kid asked, actually sounding interested to hear.

"I'm in. It wasn't even hard. I recited a monologue, Spirit cried, and I left." I responded, shrugging. He nodded and said,

"It just so happens we're in the same class. Come on." I allowed him to lead me to class, unsure of what to expect. When I walked in the door with Kid, the class fell silent.

"What? Are new kids so rare around here? Or am I the first street rat you've seen? Yeah, look all you want, whatever." I said, not bothered by the stares. Suddenly, a kid with blue hair walked right up to me and said something that I deciphered as,

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR! I SHALL NOT ALLOW THE SPOTLIGHT TO BE TAKEN FROM ME SO EASILY! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!"

"Battle? I'm not so sure you wanna do that, kid." I warned, but apparently he did.

The kid's fist swung at my face, and I ducked as fast as lightning. I immediately began to think like a street rat, and that means there's only one rule. Win.

I swung my foot out and hooked the kid's legs, using his own weight to trip him. While he was down, I kicked him hard enough to send him across the room. He slammed into one of the desks in the classroom, and used it to pull himself up. The he ran at me.

'Too easy.' I thought, and smirked. When he was close enough, I jumped over him, using his shoulders as leverage. I landed behind him, and rapped my arms around his neck, keeping him in a tight headlock.

"Like I said, kid. You really don't wanna pick a fight with me. I grew up on the streets, where a piece of bread is worth more than anything. There are no rules where I come from, and you're real lucky I didn't kill you. Don't pick a fight with me again." I said menacingly. Then I let him go and he dropped to the floor, gasping for breath. Just then, Professor Stien burst through the door in a rolling chair, telling the class to begin.


	5. Basketball and Wandering Thoughts

**AN: Oh god, sorry it's been so long since I've updated. But don't worry, because all that time was spent on other projects. Regardless, I hope this super-duper chapter makes up for it in size and quality!**

Chapter 4.1/Myra's 1st POV

School went by pretty fast, and the day seemed shorter than usual. When I went to meet up with Chelsea after Professor Stein dismissed us, I was rather surprised to see that she had actually made some friends. Okay, that sounded mean, but you know what I meant. My sister was talking to a girl with dirty blonde hair pulled into pigtails and a girl with raven black hair. I remembered the two from my class.

"Hey Chelsea. Wanna introduce me to your new friends?" I asked my sister as I approached. She nodded and pointed to the blonde.

"That's Maka. She's a scythe technician." then she gestured to the darker-haired girl. "And that's Tsubaki. She's a chain scythe. I believe you got into a fight with her technician earlier today."

"What? Oh you mean Blue-Hair? He was totally asking for it! He was being all like, 'I'm Awesome!' and stuff! I mean, it's almost as if there was a German albino guy somewhere compelling me to beat him up for making false claims!" I exclaimed, moving my hands around for emphasis.

"What? Where did the German guy come from?" Chelsea asked, looking a me curiously. I just shrugged, smiling at Maka and Tsubaki.

"Anyway,sorry for beating up Blue-Hair, Tsubaki." I apologized, bowing to the girl.

"It's okay. Sometimes Black-Star can be a bit too um...assertive. I don't think I caught her name?" Tsubaki replied politely.

"It's..." I began.

"Myra Thorn." a familiar voice finished for me. I turned to find Death the Kid standing behind me, a rather annoying smirk on his face. I placed my hands on my hips and snapped back,

"I can say my name for myself, thanks! What are you doing here anyway?" Kid shrugged, wordlessly explaining that he was just taking a leisurely stroll and decided to drop by and _bug the crap out of me! _"Well you can kindly _go away_ now!" I exclaimed, making a shooing motion in his direction.

"Actually, I lied. I'm here because my partners wanted to meet you and they said something about 'Girls don't invite other girls to play basketball.' and sent me off to find you." the young shinigami sighed, rolling his eyes.

"What? That must be one of the weirdest things I've ever heard. Girls don't invite...what?! But sure, I'll play basketball." I replied, thoroughly confused.

"Great!" Maka exclaimed from behind me. When I looked at her, puzzled, she added, "A bunch of us get together to play basketball on Saturdays. I'm happy you'll be joining us!"

"Can I come too?" Chelsea asked, her eyes gleaming. Kid nodded and smiled, and I grabbed my sister's hand.

"Come on, Chelsea. We're going home!" I said, pulling her along as I began to walk. Over my shoulder I added, "See you guys tomorrow!"

Chapter 4.2/Omnicient

Kid was actually a bit sad to see Myra and Chelsea leave, although he would never admit it to himself. He excused himself from Maka and Tsubaki's company and headed home, where Liz and Patty were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hey Kid. So is the new girl coming to play tomorrow?" Liz asked, looking up from her newly painted nails.

"Yes, she'll be there. And her name is Myra, not New Girl. Oh, she's bringing her sister with her." Kid responded, sitting between the Tompsons on the sofa. Liz looked at him curiously, but he didn't notice. He reached for the remote to turn on the flat screen plasma near the door, but decided against it. Too many things were too asymmetrical in the world, and he didn't want to see them. Instead, he simple left the couch and headed to the stairs. But instead of going up to his room, he took a left and entered the room where he had first met Myra. The room was simply a guest bedroom that was never used, so there really wasn't a bed-or anything for that matter-present. He sighed and sat in the middle of the floor, gazing to the balcony at the far end of the space. If he imagined hard enough he could almost see her lithe figure coming through that window.

"Wait, what am I thinking?" he asked himself out loud. He moved to get up but deemed it too much work and just fell backwards, lying on his back. Kid stared at the ceiling, heaving a sigh. Liz, who had followed him into the room, gazed at him from the doorway.

"Kid, are you alright?" she asked, taking a step forward. Kid flinched but made no move to get up. "Kid, I'm worried about you." Liz continued, crossing the room. She took a seat next to Kid, who turned his head to face her.

"What are you talking about Liz? I'm perfectly fine." he asked, sounding bored. Liz shook her head, looking into her technician's deep golden eyes.

"No, you're not. Look Kid, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to deal with it. You can't be all mopey like this." Liz replied, concern in her voice.

"I don't know what it is either, Liz. I just feel sort of...disconnected. I can only really think about..." Kid trailed off, not sure if he should tell Liz about the orange-haired girl plaguing his thoughts.

"Think about what? It's okay Kid, you can tell me." Liz asked, leaning forward in anticipation.

"Okay fine. Well its..um..Myra." Kid responded, taking great interest in the ceiling. Liz just nodded, taking in what Kid had just said. It was obvious to her why Kid was thinking of the girl, but it was also obvious that Kid wasn't aware of it himself. But the dirt blonde just sighed. She knew she couldn't play matchmaker this time, however much she may want to. She just felt that if the two were ever going to come together, they were going to have to do it on their own.

So, the older sister just chuckled and stood up, exiting the room.

"Sorry Kid, but this is the one think I can't help you with."

Chapter 4.3/Myra's 1st POV

I tugged Chelsea along behind me, marching her through the streets of Death City. When we finally reached Night Way, I lead her to our "house."

"What was that about?" she asked me, once we had settled in.

"I don't know, I just had a feeling that we should have come home." I responded, sinking into a ratty bean-bag chair. Chelsea looked at me curiously but didn't ask any further questions, so I dropped it. I let my mind wander back to beating Black-Star. Although I had apologized to Tsubaki, I wasn't really sorry. Blue-Hair had it coming, shouting at me like that. In my thoughts I had subconsciously began to sing.

"She said let's change our luck, this night is all we've got. Drive fast until we crash, this dead end life."

"Sweet dreams that won't come true, I'd leave it all for you. Brick walls are closing in, let's make a run tonight." Chelsea added, her high soprano voice mixing nicely with my alto one. We sang the next part and the chorus together.

"Blinded by the lights, hold you through forever, won't let you go. 'Cause if you jump, I will jump too! We will fall together, from the building's ledge! Never looking back at what we've done, we'll say it was love. 'Cause I would die for you, on Skyway Avenue!" We finished the chorus, smiling and laughing. It was times like this that made me really happy she was with me, despite everything. I just wish that she had a better life. God knows she deserved it. I thought of Gallows Mansion and how nice it would be for her to live in a place like that...No! We were just fine on our own, thank you very much! I was _not_ seriously considering taking up Kid's offer from a few days ago. Had it just been a few days? He had probably forgotten about it anyways. But if he hadn't...

"Myra, are you okay? You're making some pretty odd faces." Chelsea remarked, amusement in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. Hey, how do you feel about mansions?" I asked, trying to make it sound as casual as possible.

"They're so pretty, and big too! I wish we could live in one, but what we have is fine!" my little sister added the last part on hastily, knowing how sensitive I was about our home. I groaned inwardly at her enthusiasm, knowing if this kept up, I would have no choice.

"But you like living by ourselves out here right? Just us?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's not so bad. I kind of wish we had parents though..." Chelsea trailed off, seeing the anger in my cerulean eyes.

"Well we don't." I snapped, and Chelsea's eyes dropped to the floor. I sighed and pulled her into a hug. "They abandoned us, Chelsea. It's not our fault, they were probably mean anyway. Don't get upset, okay?" I comforted her, and she nodded, lifting her eyes to mine.

"Thanks Myra." she said, hugging me back.

"Okay kiddo, you're making me all sentimental and stuff. I'm gonna go make dinner. Stay here, okay?" I pulled away from my sister and went to the back of the "house." There, I had built a make-shift fireplace for cooking and such. I took some fish out of the mini-freezer we had on the way, and unwrapped it. I placed them on a cooking spit over the fire and retreated back under the tent, out of the sun. I had to watch the fish though, because no matter how many friends Chelsea and I had, there were people who would do anything for a meal. Even steal from the ones the others proclaimed "princesses." Yes, it sound cheesy, but that's really what people called us. The Princesses in Rags. Apparently our parents had been the rulers of some island up near Greenland or something. I don't really care what people called us, but everyone in Night Way seemed to look up to me as a leader of some kind, so I went with it. When the fish was done, I took the pieces off the spit and headed back inside, laying the food on plates. I gave one to Chelsea as I sat down, and she thanked me gratefully. As I ate my fish, I found my thoughts drifting back to Kid's offer...

**AN:Yay, Chapter Four is done! The song Chelsea and Myra were singing is called Skyway Avenue by We the Kings. Go check it out on YouTube or something. Review!**


End file.
